A Path You Cannot Follow Jagged Fel & Jaina Solo
by Quirky Circuit
Summary: Jaina Solo now faces the greatest danger the Galaxy has ever known. Even with Jag at her side she continues to break upon the pressure. After a horrific battle, Jaina is left questioning her place in this growing threat....


_A Path You Cannot Follow_

Jaina Solo was a talented Jedi. Gifted with great abilities. She had been training within the Order since the age of fourteen. Recently, though, Jaina was put through the ultimate test, as a species known as the Yuuzhan Vong invaded Republic space. Waging a desperate war for control.

That war had come to an end, leaving the Republic barely standing. Yet a new unrest had risen among the Unknown Regions. One that threatened _all_ life. An unknown enemy they were, but deadly and precise as well.

More and more Jaina realized she may _never_ see true peace again. The galaxy seemed to always be in turmoil. There had been no time to stop, sort things out. And she would wait no longer for decisions to be made.

"This is pathetic," she shouted. "We're wasting our time with talk when there are people dying!"

"We're doing all we can," Luke assured.

"This isn't fair!" she yelled in anger. "You're doing _nothing_! We should be protecting those people. Not waiting around."

"Jaina," Leia cut in. "Do not dis-respect your uncle."

Jaina gritted her teeth. "Don't tell me what to do. I've _allowed_ you to interfere with my missions, take me off of my own squadron, but not anymore," she continued. "I will not let you control me."

"We're only doing what's best for the Order," Jacen pointed out.

Jaina hated how her brother was not only indecisive, but blind just the same.

"Please," Jaina said dryly. "This isn't what's best, it will just make things difficult."

"Our enemy is capable of dangerous things," Luke pointed out. "Until we have a clear understanding of what they are, we cannot confront them directly."

"My father is laying in a medic center, _dying_, and all I'm doing is sitting around!" Jaina shouted. "I can't do this!" Tears began to swell up in her deep brown eyes.

"Jaina, you need to calm down," Luke said firmly.

"Calm down?!" she repeated. "I'm sick of following these orders."

Jaina turned on her heel and began to storm out, her mother ordering one last thing: "I'm forbidding you from leaving the planet."

This caused the girl to stop dead on her tracks at the door way, glancing back with grim eyes she muttered: "We'll see."

With that she had left the room, though, unknown to her, Jacen was following behind. Jaina took the black sleeve from her shirt, gripped it in her palm and wiped off the falling tears from her cheeks. She then found herself being tugged at the shoulder, looking over she found Jacen.

"Get your hand off me, now," Jaina threatened.

Not taking heed to the angry woman Jacen left his hand where it lay. Acting quickly Jaina roughly slapped his arm away. Jacen sighed, his sister wasn't in control of her temper, or _any_ of her emotions for that matter. He looked down upon her. This was not how a Jedi was to behave.

"Dad will be fine Jaina," he said, hoping to comfort her.

"This isn't _just_ about dad," Jaina shot back.

She grew tired of Jacen's speeches, and she would not stand around for another. All he ever did was preach about the Force and his own crap. Jaina knew her brother's arrogance all too well. And she really didn't feel like hitting him, or worse.

Before Jacen could form a question Jaina left his sight, traveling down the bare, marked halls of the Jedi Temple.

Jacen stood, watching his sister escape his presence. He was not one to believe in the darkside, nor the Light. The Force was of itself. The person choosing how to use it's abilities. Though even Jacen knew his sister walked a path darker than most. One that would lead to a dangerous future.

Jaina had changed so much during the war, but, in many ways, she was still the same.

Storming the hall Jaina appeared as though she would kill anyone who got in her way. Turning a corner she relaxed at the approaching figure of Jagged Fel. He was dressed in a form fitting button up top, which was of black and gray faded camo in appearance. The sleeves long as well. Also having a black hood connected to the back.

His pants black, flaring out over his boots. Jag recent decided to grow out his hair, which Jaina noted looked much better on him. Strains of his falling down his face. His pale eyes looked tired. Obviously Jag had not slept much.

"What are you doing here?" Jaina asked, clearly puzzled.

Jag was sent on a mission to the Unknown Regions, intending on recovering vital information of the new threat. Sadly it was a failed attempt. As nothing could be found. The two having begun a _mild_ relationship. Though it wasn't perfect, the two seemed to crash on many points, not fully agreeing with the other.

With Jag's continuous departures only making things worse. Jaina felt as if he was never around when she needed him to be. Fel had noticed a single tear escape her eye, using his thumb he wiped it away from her smooth skin.

"Captain Solo, your father," Jag corrected himself, trying to stay in clear waters with the girl. "During a briefing I was informed that he was injured, I came to Coruscant as soon as I could."

Jaina crossed her arms over chest, shifting her weight to her left leg. Allowing her seductive curves to be show. Jag, of course, followed every curve. Though he soon realized this wasn't the place, nor the time.

Once again his eyes locked onto Jaina's own. Returning focus to the subject at hand.

"The Medic Center isn't even near here," Jaina pointed out.

"Would you believe it if I told you that I got lost?" Jag asked sarcastically.

"No."

Jag rolled his eyes. "Didn't think so."

Jaina attempted to read the young man. This was very _unexpected_ that Jag would even drop his mission to come here. Of course, Jag rarely ever revealed emotion in the first place. Just as he was now. A cold stare. Hiding whatever lay inside. Whether that be worry, fear, who knew. Jaina even considered that he may _not_ have come to Coruscant for her.

Fel sighed, rubbing the stubble on his chin. He didn't know what had been going on with Jaina, but she was upset over more than just her father. Something else was going on.

"How is Han?" Jag asked.

"He's doing fine," Jaina answered. "At least he shot first."

The young girls mind fell back to the tragic event. Muunilinst had come under siege by an attack force. Intended on stealing valuable weaponry. Jaina, her father, and others were leading a strike team to stop the threat. Jacen had sensed early on his sister was slipping into darkness, and on the mission she showed no care, no remorse. She was violent, more than ever.

Unfortunately Han had been pinned down by a barrage of fire. Jaina, knowing she couldn't stand around for her father, left him to defend himself. With split second timing Jaina boarded the Enemy Cruiser, killed the crew and left a detonator near the ship's core.

She safely escaped with time to spare, leaving the cruiser to explode before even leaving the planet's air space. Jaina arrived at her father's position to see him injured by an attacker. He manged to shoot the thing, killing it, but not before sustaining heavy wounds.

Igniting her violet blade, Jaina released her _anger_, thrusting herself into the group that had attempted to kill Han. In no time they were struck down, she had decapitated the entire group with precise swings of her blade.

Jaina remained with her father until medics arrived, blood covered her clothing, both of her own and her fathers. Quietly she apologized to Han for what had happened. She never should have left him. And she wouldn't forgive herself.

Jagged saw Jaina's eyes trail off, her mind obviously wandering around. Though she quickly returned, sniffing her nose and rubbing the edge of it with her finger.

"You all right?" Jag asked.

"Fine," she answered shortly. "It's been a rough couple of days."

Jag just nodded. Jaina was difficult as always. Of course she thought the same of him. Kindly Jaina laid her hand on Jag's arm, he tensed slightly. Her eyes went wide.

"You seem tense," she observed.

"A straining week," he answered.

"There are ways to _relieve_ stress," she whispered mischievously.

"I can't," he told her. "I have work."

"I didn't mean now sparky," she shot back with a sly grin. "Besides, I'm leaving. Rain-check though."

"Oh..." he trailed off. Jag didn't understand why Jaina played around so much. "Where are you going?" he asking, spinning around to face her.

"I just want a break from all of this," she told him. "I'll keep in touch." She waved bye, giving him a wink.

Jag knew it wasn't his place to try and stop her. Nor was it even in his character. This was her decision. Slowly he rubbed his hand through his hair, sighing heavily. _I need a cold shower_, he told himself.

"Jag," Leia called, bringing Jag from his thoughts.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Have you seen Jaina?" she wondered.

"She just left," Jag told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Jaina said she was leaving," Jag explained.

Leia groaned.

"What's going on?" Jag asked, not getting this.

"She wasn't suppose to leave," Leia told him, beginning her walk down the hall once more. Turning back she said one last thing: "Good to see you again Jag."

Obviously things were fairly hectic at the Temple. _I should just go on and leave_, he suggested. Beside the fact that Jaina was gone, which iwas/i the reason he came. Captain Solo was just a good excuse.

Jag didn't have much interest for either the Solo family, nor the Skywalkers. Or, really, _any_ people for that matter. As Jag started on his way out he was stopped once again, this time by Jacen, with young Ben at his side.

"Hey Commander Cardboard," Ben said.

Jag just rolled his eyes, gritted his teeth, and turned to face them.

"Mom went after Jaina," the young Solo concluded.

"Obviously," Jag remarked.

"We were heading off to see Han," Jacen said.

"That's, um, that's why I was here too," Jag lied. Although there would soon be truth to it. He had nothing better to do.

"You can come with us," Jacen offered.

"Peachy," Jag replied sarcastically, though it appeared Jacen didn't catch on.

Slowly he followed behind the two Jedi. Cursing himself. This would certainly be a waste of time.

Jaina had departed Coruscant aboard her X-Wing, she was happy to finally be left alone to her thoughts. The girl loved her family deeply, despite her repeated lashing out moments towards them. Jaina just couldn't grip the justifications for their actions.

She rubbed her forehead, then leaning her head against the rest at the top of the chair. She decided to place the ship on auto-pilot for the time being. The coordinates were set for Ossus, she would be arriving shortly.

---

_Two days_, Jag told himself. It had been two damn days since Jaina contacted him. Or the Jedi for that matter. Leia had grown worried. They had also lost contact with the Ossus Jedi Temple only a day before. Oddly enough, Jaina reported to Jag that she was heading for Ossus, though there was no record of her ship ever being docked within the Temple.

Something wasn't making sense. Jag knew it. Which is why he suggested himself to check on Jaina. Not only was he closer to Ossus, but he would rather see the young girl alone than with the entire family around.

Despite a heated debate, the Solos and Skywalkers were en route to the planet. Luckily his Clawcraft was all ready entered Ossus air-space. A heavy storm poured down on the planet, lightning struck the sky as thunder roared.

Quickly Jag opened a Comm to the Temple.

"This is Jagged Fel, aboard Clawcraft G-117," he called off his Tags. "Do you copy? Over."

There was only static. He awaited, checking if he had a clear reception. Everything was fine. There was no way the storm could interfere.

"I repeat, this is Jagged Fel, requesting permission to land," he said once again.

Only static.

"Damn it," he cursed aloud. Banging his fist into the dash of his pilot controls.

Swiftly Jag took his ship into a dive. He would land with or without authorization. Fel didn't care who these Jedi were, this was about Jaina now. The ship had finally landed. Before opening the cockpit Jag raised the hood over his head, jumping out he proceeded inside the temple.

He ran up the stone steps, even skipping some all together. Upon entering inside he found it to be quiet, too quiet for his liking. Calmly he walked down the darkened path. His boots clicking against the stone floor.

Jag checked his gun, it was safely placed inside the holster connected to his belt. He rested his hand atop it, ready to draw at any moment. Fel would not speak, he had no intention of giving away his position.

Turning down into a large open hall, it was the Grand Hall within the temple. The young man discovered a body thrown to the floor. Rush to their side he realized it was a man. He jerked him over, it was _Kyp Durron_, and he was dead.

Jag held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. His thoughts focused only on Jaina.

"No," he let out, releasing his breath.

Searching the body he discovered Kyp was not killed by a blaster, nor any physical combat. But with a _Lightsaber_. A direct stab through Kyp's chest. Jag's mind was now moving crazy to what could have transpired. This could _only_ have been done by a Jedi. But who would have managed to compromise the _entire_ Academy?

Thrusting himself to his feet Jag ran in search on anyone else. He passed other bodies, all sharing a similar fate; _Death_. Reaching the opposite edge of the Temple he found himself outside once more. Rain pouring harshly over his body.

Faintly he could make out a silhouette within the rain. Sprint over the stone floor he made it to the end. A black, tight tank top, with black leather pants and boots were all that adorned her soaking body. With lightsaber in hand she turned to face him.

"Jaina..." Jag gasped, his heart pounding.

Slowly she approached Jag's position among the stone floor, her own feet walking through the wet ground. Jaina looked into his eyes, pieces of her damp hair falling into her face. The young girls body covered in scars, some still fresh with blood.

"Jaina, what happened?" Jag asked, grabbing her arm tightly.

"I did what I had to do," she told him.

Jag's mind finally registered what he had denied since finding Jaina. She had _murdered_ Kyp and the others within the Temple. Jag gritted his teeth, why would Jaina do something like this.

"What's going on?" Jag pressed.

"It was _my_ decision to make," Jaina explained, if vaguely. "I _had_ to."

Jag knew, in her mind at least, that she justified this for whatever reasons. But the fact stood, something happened to Jaina. Some was desperately wrong.

"Where have you been Jaina?" Jag questioned.

"It doesn't matter," Jaina told him.

Her dark eye-lids showed anger, hatred. Jaina had gave into what she _always_ buried. Her heart now gripped by the things Jedi feared to accept. And she wanted it this way. Jag could see it in her eyes, she held no remorse. He only wished to understand why.

This beautiful girl experienced hell, the worst of war. She wasn't the same, Jag had always known it. And now it was more evident than ever.

_This is who she was_.

"Come with me," Jaina whispered, her lips inches away from his own.

"No," Jag replied.

Jaina half expected him to say no. He was a man of honor, there was no way he could grasp what she was doing, or what she even _intended_ on doing. Jag fought for what was right. She knew that he viewed her as a threat. Jaina had just murdered an _entire_ Academy without any evidence to support her actions.

She smiled weakly, showing him that she understood. Even if she hated it. Jag simply held his cold, emotionless stare. Making her clearly uncomfortable. He would not question her, argue with her. Jaina knew he wouldn't. But Fel also couldn't allow it. His eyes held firm, Jaina could only look back into them. He said nothing.

_This is who he was_.

Biting her bottom lip Jaina escaped his sight, looking to the muddy ground. Lightning flashed. The added hood on Jag made him even _more_ frightening. His hand still gripping her scar covered arm. Looking into her eyes Jag spoke once more:

"Your family, they'll be here soon."

Jaina acknowledged him with a nod. She would have to leave Ossus immediately. Just barely escaping the others approach.

As she turned to walk away Jag muttered: "Take care of yourself."

"You too," she replied, not looking back.

She escaped through the gothic forest. Jag's eyes holding her form until he could see her no longer. Jag knew if Luke and the others found out what had happened Jaina would be Exiled, he didn't want to see her go through something as terrible as that with her family. He knew how closely she held them to her heart.

Though, to Jaina, she was an _exile_. Never could the young woman return to her family. No, she had another path in life to follow, one that not even Jag could walk with her.

Jag realized he would simply lie to the Solos and Skywalkers, informing them that Jaina couldn't be found, nor her body. They would believe it, and it would allow them to cling to a false hope that she would return.

The man proceeded inside the Temple, following the single stone path. Jag stood by a code, of honor, to do the _right_ thing. He could never be with Jaina on her path. And she couldn't follow him on his. Jag walked a lonely road, ironically as Jaina did. Both following an honor, a code, that _no one_ could ever understand.

And this is _who_ they were. Yet they walked a Path that the other could _never_ follow.


End file.
